


And Baby Makes Four

by shamebucket



Series: Trans Seiji AU [3]
Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fertility Issues, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Id Fic, Impregnation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Past Abortion, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Trans Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Trans mpreg porn with some plot. Mostly a series of one-shots (I feel bad flooding the fandom tag with my nonsense so I'm containing it all here). Tags will be added when applicable and this may be updated out of chronological order with the chapters rearranged. Updates sporadically.





	1. Needing and Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Blanket content warning: There will be discussions and ruminations on the abortion that takes place earlier in the series, but the focus is on pregnancy fluff and kink. Seiji is the one getting pregnant. Daichi internally refers to Seiji's genitals in ways that may cause others dysphoria, but he doesn't say anything out loud so Seiji is never triggered. As I mentioned before, this is only canon to the series if you want it to be! If you don't find this to your tastes, then consider it me writing a fanfic based on my own fanfiction. 
> 
> If you're here for porn and/or pregnancy fetish - sorry, the first chapter doesn't contain much aside from impreg! But don't worry, wait and you'll be rewarded. 
> 
> If you're scratching your head as to why this fic exists within the series based on the second installment, don't worry. I have answers to your questions that I plan to add to the text itself if you want to continue reading, but I also completely understand if mpreg isn't to your tastes and you would rather click back here. I don't like disclosing this but I am trans so trust me I've thought a lot about what Seiji is thinking lol. 
> 
> Note for chapter one: there's some brief discussion at the end about kink and trauma, if people need a warning for that. There are some vague backstory insinuations if you are familiar with canon but I thought it was minor enough that it didn't need to be tagged - please let me know if you disagree (either by commenting or DMing me on twitter) and I'll adjust accordingly.

Waiting is always the hardest part, although it's getting more and more familiar as the months go on. Just because it's familiar doesn't make it easy, though. I sit on the rim of our bathub, facing Seiji as he taps his fingers on his thigh. He's anxious, hopeful, and so am I. In just a couple of seconds, we'll know if all of our hard work earlier in the month paid off. 

He checks his watch. It's time. Very gently, as if it's something that could be broken, he turns over the little white stick. Unconsciously, I stand up and pace over. "It's okay no matter what," I remind him.

Apparently, that wasn't very helpful, and it didn't change the results. Seiji throws the test on the floor. "God damn it," he curses.

I smile at him sympathetically and pat his back. "It's okay, Seiji. We can try again next month." I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bummed out by this, too, but there's not much we can do about it, huh? I pat my dick through my pants. "They just need to swim faster! I wonder if I can make my sperm do a workout..."

My husband is scowling as I pick up the negative pregnancy test and toss it in the trash. False negatives are a thing, I know, but Seiji knows his body really well. Seems like this confirmed what he suspected more than anything. "I had hoped that I would be pregnant by now."

I sigh. "I know." Honestly, I'd have hoped that by now I'd have a baby in my arms. We've been trying for almost a year with no success, not even a false positive. I kinda expected the first few months to be duds since Seiji had just stopped taking his hormones, but it's disheartening that it's taking so long. We've tried so many things short of medical intervention - we've changed our diets, our sleeping habits, exercised more together, I quit drinking entirely. Even the frequency and positions in which we have sex have become routine and mandatory. I can't quit caffeine, although the doctor said that wouldn't matter? I don't know. Maybe I should try that anyway. If I switch to only cold showers, maybe that'll be enough to keep me awake through the day... Man, who knew that trying to get pregnant on purpose was so hard? Getting pregnant by accident was too easy. "I really want to have a baby with you, too."

Seiji grits his teeth and closes his eyes. "I hate this. I thought the difficult work would be carrying the child, not trying for them." 

"Can I hug you?" He nods, and I take him in my arms. 

Seiji relaxes slightly and makes a small, appreciative grunt as he hugs me back. "I want this, terribly, but I must admit that I miss being able to touch you how and when I please."

His back is a tangle of knots. I start kneading. "If it's too stressful, then why don't we take a break?"

"Hmm...?" Seiji nuzzles my shoulder. 

"We can take it easy this month and stop trying so hard. Go back to trying the month after, and then go from there. Okay?"

I'm amazed as Seiji goes practically limp in my arms. "Okay," he sighs, somewhat defeated but also incredibly soft and warm. 

"Let me cook you something. Tomato soup and grilled cheese okay?" 

"Yes... I'll make some salad too."

"Jeez! You're one of the few nuts I know who takes pleasure in eating salad." I want to add that I hope our baby is as healthy-minded as he is, but I shouldn't add salt to the wound.

(He starts bleeding a few hours later.)

~*~

I chew my lip and jiggle my leg as Seiji takes a shower.

It's been a few weeks since we said we'd take a break from trying for a baby, but that doesn't mean I can forget everything I've learned over the past year. I know what day it is. It makes me feel both nervous and incredibly horny all at once. 

Unless something weird happened, Seiji is ovulating. "Something weird" happening doesn't seem likely, since Seiji's been pretty regular for at least six months now. 

At the same time, we haven't had sex since the day after his period ended. It felt good to have it at a time where his fertility was low, for once. And I don't blame him for wanting to take a break from that kind of intimacy for a while - we've been sticking to deep kissing and heavy petting instead. But it makes me anxious... I know we said we'd take a break, but I really want to get him pregnant. And knowing that tonight is a great night for it doesn't help things. 

Breathe in through my nose, out through my mouth. Try to ignore how there's a half-pitched tent in my pajama pants. Seiji walks out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair down with a towel, and I gulp. His night shirt is partially unbuttoned... the way it sticks to his damp skin reveals a hint of his rosy areola. There's no way he didn't do this on purpose... at least I hope so. 

Seiji blinks and raises an eyebrow at me. "You don't seem to be paying attention to your book."

Oh. I forgot I was even holding one. I put the book down on the nightstand beside me. "Hard to pay attention when the sexiest guy alive is standing right in front of me." 

He snorts and sits down next to me in bed. "Please." 

I swallow, dry, and put one of my hands on the opposite side of him, leaning over him. "I should be the one saying 'please'." 

Seiji kisses the side of my neck and hugs me close to him. "Why, Daichi?" he asks, deep and soft.

This is so massively unfair! I whine, placing my hands on his sides. "Because I wanna do it."

"'Wanna do it', what?" His hands move down to my ass and squeeze.

"Gahhhh, don't make me say it." 

He puts one of my hands dangerously close to his nipple, now peeking out from his shirt, starting to get erect. "You said yourself that you should say it." 

"Okay, okay. I wanna do it, please." 

Seiji kisses me and I moan, falling into his embrace. Taking his kiss as consent, I rub his perky nipple with my fingertips, slowly going in circles. "Mmmf..." he murmurs, and takes his hands off of me to unbutton his shirt entirely. As he reaches the final button, I help him, pulling his shirt off from the sides at his shoulders. I lean back slightly to look him over and I swallow, taking in the expanse of smooth skin beneath me. "What is it?"

I sit back on my knees and grip onto the thighs of my pj pants. "Um... we don't have to, but I can't stop thinking about putting it in. I'm sorry." 

He hums to himself and leans forward, tracing the length of my boner through my pants. I shiver slightly. "I'm not opposed." 

Nervously, I glance over at the nightstand before meeting his eyes again. "Condom?" 

His eyes darken, warm and entrancing. "Hmm. No." Excited, I start to pull down my pants, but he stills my hand. "Still, I would like this to be on my terms. We don't have to try too hard." 

I nod. "Yeah, that's fine." 

"If it happens, it happens."

"Okay." 

He frowns and puts his hand to his mouth in thought. "I would simply... like to have sex with you, like we used to, before." 

"I'm really tired of doing it doggy style and missionary all the time, too," I reassure him, and he releases his grip from my wrist to pull off his pants, discarding them on the floor. His pubic hair is still slightly damp... from the shower, I think. "Wait. Does this mean I can use my mouth again?" 

"Yes." He stands, and I gulp, sliding off the bed so I can kneel between his legs. I love his thighs. Gently, I kiss the smooth, hairless skin on the inside, and he strokes my hair. "Good. Keep going." I squeeze his other thigh with my hand as I kiss inwards, lingering and sucking lightly on his skin a few times. Finally, I reach him, my tasty treat. Maybe it's not just water... testing, I lick his exposed clit, half-erect, and trace the tip of my tongue around the hood. Tastes more like Seiji than water. Seiji takes a sharp breath in and I grasp onto the back of his thighs for more purchase, licking the underside with small, short strokes. Gah, I missed this. It's always more fun fucking Seiji after he's come once. 

He grips onto my hair, not too hard, but I stop and look up at him. "Keep going?" 

Seiji's face is light pink and his pupils are blown out. "Suck me." 

"Yes sir." I'm about to, but then I think of something. "Fingers?" 

"I'll let you know-ahhhh," Seiji moans softly as I take his entire clit and some of his labia into my mouth, sucking lightly. Fuck. He tastes amazing. I might not need to bob my head as much as Seiji does, but I do what any good husband would do and put on a show for him. I look up into his eyes as I move my lips up and down his length, and he covers his mouth with his hand, eyes half-lidded. "Daichi..." I take a small break to lick him, slowly down his deep pink shaft and then down to his folds, and he shudders. "Nnn," he whimpers as I flatten my tongue and drink him in, giving him one long lick along his pussy. 

"Gonna fuck you so good tonight," I whisper, and Seiji trembles, his juices slowly oozing between his lips. Greedily, I lick up what I can. I know better than to insert anything without permission, though. A part of me wants to put it in already, but...

"Hahh!" Seiji cries out as I go back to sucking his clit in earnest, sliding my mouth up and down his chub and flicking my tongue at his folds. "I want you inside me!" My dick twitches, but I know that's not technically permission. He's just talking to get himself off. His eyes are closed, eyebrows knitted. Gently, I squeeze his thigh, and he looks down at me. When our eyes meet, I focus all my attention on the head of his clit, sucking hard and rhythmically. Seiji comes undone almost immediately, curling around me and giving out a breathy cry as he comes. I hold onto him, keeping him steady, and let him fall back on the bed in the afterglow. 

"Seiji..." I murmur, and then lean over him and kiss him. He kisses back, cupping my cheek, not disgusted that he can taste himself on me. I grunt when his hand reaches my boner, and instinctively I deepen our kiss. His fingers trace along my length exploratorily, as if he hasn't traced every vein and patch of skin hundreds of times before. Doesn't make it any less exciting - his precise nature is so different than mine when I jerk myself off. I thrust against his hand once, twice, and he wraps his hand around me. "Hnn..." I roll on my side and bite my lip, trying to not get so turned on that I come too early. 

Seiji sits up, removing his hand from my dick. "Do you mind sitting?"

I tilt my head. "No?" I'm not sure what exactly Seiji is planning, but I sit up, folding my legs.

"I would like to try something that we haven't attempted in a while." Carefully, Seiji straddles my hips, and I let out a long, shaky sigh. Oh... we're going to do this again. I stroke Seiji's bare back as he starts pulling my shirt off of me. His face is red as he looks at me. All of our clothes have been discarded - normally we're at least slightly clothed when we have sex, but not tonight. "I want to feel all of you," he whispers. My heart is pounding. I can feel his heartbeat, too - our chests press flush against each other. 

"A-ahh..." I moan, high pitched, as Seiji's hot core brushes against the tip of my dick. With a strangled gasp, he slowly sinks down on me, all the way to the base of my dick, wrapping his arms around my back and his legs around my waist. I hug him, too, panting, trying to adjust to this deep feeling of warmth. "Nn..." I whimper as Seiji gently bites and sucks on my neck, giving me what's sure to be a pretty noticeable hickey. Good thing I can steal turtlenecks from him. Seiji grunts softly and squeezes around me as he feels my dick stiffen and throb inside him. 

"Feels good," he finally murmurs when he's finished marking me. 

"Really good," I confirm. His nipples are hard against my chest, just above my own, and I can feel his clit pressing into my pubic hair. Holding onto his lower back with one hand, I trace my fingers along his cheek. "Can I move?" 

"Mhm..." Before I can start moving, he leans down to kiss me and rocks his hips, "Mnn," he moans as the head of my dick presses against his soft, smooth womb. 

"Mmmf...!" I grind against him, slow but forceful. Our bodies are so hot against each other... I feel like I'm melting into him. All the same, we are still two people. My hips arch up as his rock down. Suddenly, he trembles, clutching onto me hard and whimpering into my shoulder. We keep going, but I stroke and pat his back. "Everything okay?"

"You're in so deep..." I gulp. Carefully, Seiji leans back, just enough to put some space between us, and grabs my right arm. Not stopping his movements, he puts my hand on his lower stomach. "I can feel you right here."

I can't feel anything, but that doesn't stop me from getting turned on. I want to fill him there. "All the way to where our baby's going to be?"

Seiji closes his eyes and moans, squeezing around me. "Yes..." 

Grasping onto his hips, I roll in circles. "You can feel my dick kissing you in your deepest place, huh? You know what happens when I fill you like this?" 

He gasps and digs his heels into my back. "I'll start... growing heavy with your child..."

"Mmm..." 

It's getting really tough not to push Seiji over and fuck him hard. I want to ravish him so bad, to take him and to knock him up. I kiss along his jawline and relish in his moans as I rock faster... although this position doesn't allow for the fucking that I want. 

My sense of gravity shifts. Without me having to ask, Seiji turns into dead weight and falls back, taking me with him. "Gah!" I manage to brace myself just in time, one hand on each side of Seiji's shoulders. Seiji's grasp around my waist is intense, so I'm still inside. 

He smiles at me, half in apology, and carefully untangles our limbs. "Put a baby inside me, Daichi," he sighs, and spreads his legs wide. 

Something snaps in my head and a mixture of muscle memory and instinct takes over. Sitting up, I grab a pillow from my side of the bed, slide it underneath Seiji's ass, and get back into position, my face over his. He's pink all the way down to his chest and almost glowing with sweat, radiating goodness. Seiji is still so warm and wet, his hole still completely my shape... He angles his hips up perfectly for me and he cries, high pitched and beautiful, as I fill him again. Long, graceful fingers grip our bedsheets, tendons showing in his wrists. I can no longer tell if his hair is damp from sweat or from the shower, but it still looks sexy, the way it falls over his forehead. His the back of strong thighs press against the front of mine as I thrust, deep and fast. Seiji's eyes are squeezed closed in pleasure as he moans, mouth open just slightly, lips begging to be kissed. 

I love this man. Every part of him. We've been through so much together. I want... more... closer... deeper. So close...

"Gonna come... inside..." I gasp. 

"I need you," Seiji whines, and I swallow a groan, closing my eyes as my orgasm boils in my lower stomach. 

_No. I need_ you _, Seiji._

At last, I release within him. I bury my face in Seiji's shoulder and pant, giving a last few futile thrusts even after I feel that my balls have emptied. When I pull out, everything feels sticky. I feel some of my cum dribble out of Seiji along with my dick... I guess I came a lot. With some effort, I peel off Seiji and look in his eyes. Warmly, like the rising sun, he smiles at me and pets the hair out of my face. "You did well. That felt good." 

I frown. "You didn't come." 

"Don't need to. I already did, and you coming is more important." 

I shake my head. "I want you to come! It's important to me." 

He squirms a little, making sure his hips remain tilted, and nods. "Careful. I said we weren't going to try _too_ hard, but I don't want to ruin this on purpose."

That means nothing inside, no more oral, and no moving his hips in hopes that my swimmers can get to where they want to go. "Gotcha." I quickly glance at the clock, make a note of the time, and look back at my husband. Seiji's skin is humming with the heat of arousal still - I can feel it even as my palms cover over him, not even touching him yet. Hmm... where to touch first...

"Mmf..." Seiji bites his lip and closes his eyes as I touch his neglected nipples. I didn't realize that it's a marvel of modern medicine that he can feel anything here at all after his chest reconstruction, let alone having him still be so sensitive, but thank heavens for that. 

I pinch them and he involuntarily jerks his hips upward. "Shhh..." I press one of my hands on his hip to push it back down and he groans. "I'll take care of you, don't worry." With a finger, I trace from his hipbone, across the skin of his lower stomach and through his pubic hair, to his clit. It's sticky with _us_. Carefully, trying not to disturb anything lower than his hard-on, I grip him between two fingers and start jerking, rubbing his nipple in circles with my spare hand at the same time. 

"A-ahh... Daichi!" Seiji holds my head close to him and I smile against his chest, happy to make him feel good. I hum to myself and kiss his other nipple. "Nnn!" Smirking to myself, I trace his nipple with my tongue, swirling around it before wrapping my lips around and sucking, pinching his chest and clit in tandem. "It's so hot... inside!" Seiji cries out, and his clit twitches, hard, pulsing in my fingers. Oh. I get off of him and blink. Did he just come to my jizz inside of him? That's kind of hot...

After he's caught his breath, he looks up at me. "Stay with me until I can stand." 

"Okay." I curl up, resting my head on his chest. Raising an eyebrow, I put a hand on his tummy. "You think it worked?" I ask, hopeful. 

He pets my hair. "I don't know. I hope so." 

I should feel good, but something is nagging at the back of my head and it won't leave me alone. "So... I thought that this whole baby-making thing was just Seiji-typical pragmatics." I can tell by his sigh that he's embarrassed without even looking at him. "No?" 

"It makes more sense, if you want biological children, that I carry them so we don't have to rely on and pay for a surrogate," he replies, voice clipped. 

"Well, yeah." That's the reason he gave me before. I thought maybe his opinion towards carrying children changed, somehow, shortly before we got married and he brought up having kids in a serious way. It's not like trans guys never decide to get pregnant, before they transition or after. I just never thought it would be Seiji. Especially after... you know. "Sounded like you got off on it though?" 

"So did you," Seiji correctly points out. 

I snort. "Yeah." Lightly, I rub my thumb below his bellybutton. My heart is conflicted. "Is that bad of me?" 

"What?" 

"To get off imagining... the future. What we're hoping for." There are times where I don't think about it, but ever since that time, years ago, in the shower with the hot water stinging my back, it's been hard not to. Not even really because I want to think about it. It just pops in my head, the thought of me getting Seiji pregnant and having him swell with my kid, and it gets me so horny that I don't know what to do with it, since I felt like I could never talk to him about it for obvious reasons. 

"Hmm." He puts his hand over mine, making me stroke his stomach. "If so, then I'm just as bad. You're in good company." 

I jolt up, surprised. "Um, that's not the only reason why I want to! I want to have a baby with you because I want to have a baby with you, not just because you'd be smoking hot pregnant!" 

"I won't be smoking." 

"Gah, I know!! You quit last year!" 

Seiji laughs as I lightly toss a pillow at his face. "Hey, no rough-housing. I'm in a delicate condition, you see. Doctor's orders." 

My ears feel like they're on fire. Seiji can't move yet, but he can soon. Despite my embarrassment, we're both starting to cool off. "Sorry. It was really awkward and I didn't want to make you also feel awkward. It's weird, isn't it?" 

He shakes his head. "I don't think so. We're in control of this. It's like making it ours instead of having it belong to someone else." 

I nod, although I'm not 100% sure what he means. "Yeah." I chew on my lip. I think back to a forgone time - of sleepless nights staring at the ceiling with dried tears on my face. What a miserable year. Sometimes the past rears its ugly head (a bad nightmare, a sudden drop in mood when someone says something unexpected), but it's mostly been smooth sailing. I guess it's just a bad memory now, all evidence swept away beyond what's left in the elastic synapses in our brains and the pendant I keep tucked at the bottom of the sock drawer. "But, like. I do really want to have a baby with you just 'cause I like babies and you're going to have really cute babies." 

"I _know_ , Daichi." He pats my hand and smiles at me. "I wouldn't be doing this if I thought you didn't want kids beyond the ones you teach. What kind of teacher hates children?"

"Mmm..."

Slowly, Seiji runs the back of his hand up my arm. I relax and lean into it. "I think any babies that are partially you will be very cute, too. I want to be a part of their life. We're on the same page - it's okay." 

It's been over 15 minutes; there's been plenty of time for my sperm to do their job. I smile down at my husband. "Good. I'm glad. Time to get clean; need help getting up?" Seiji takes my hand and we take a long, hot shower together, with no painful memories attached.

~*~

I'm humming to myself as I make fried rice over the stove, mixing the eggs in with the soft veggies. Seiji's due any minute now, and I wanted to surprise him with dinner. I glance over at my phone, which is playing some music as I cook. Huh, thought he'd be home by now. Must have gotten stuck doing something.

Just as I plate dinner, he comes walking through the front door. "Welcome home, hubby!" I chirp at him. 

"Daichi." Seiji sounds tense. 

I get serious. "Did something happen? Are you okay?" 

"I..." Seiji clears his throat. "I'm three days late." 

My eyes bulge out of my head. "Seriously?"

"I'm never late," Seiji says, more to himself than anything. "I thought perhaps I was stressed..." He blinks and shakes his head. "I feel tired, however." He chews his words, then looks me in the eye. "Different."

I fidget with my apron. "So..."

"I want to know for sure." 

Waiting is always the hardest part. I stick the fried rice back in the pan and keep it on low, stirring it occassionally, waiting for Seiji to give me the word. He calls me, and I see for myself. 

This is the last fried rice we'll be eating for nine months, if Seiji's morning sickness symptoms are the same as last time.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New names are given, Seiji and Daichi go to Seiji's first ultrasound, and they both learn together how Seiji's body is starting to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild emetophobia tw. Very mild cissexism from a medical professional cw. Cw for Daichi and Seiji from here on out using pet names regarding their status as fathers but please make no mistake this isn't DD/lb (this happens both inside and outside of sex scenes). I added "pregnant sex" and "pregnancy kink" to this chapter but should be known that even though time passes in this chapter, Seiji is only 12 weeks pregnant at the end so he's not really showing much; depending on your preferences, those tags may be a technicality. (Again though don't worry for people who are into more "obvious" pregnancy, there's more left to this fic!) 
> 
> I've waffled like, 10 times while planning and writing this fic how I should go about this but I've decided that I'm handwaving some current Japanese laws regarding being trans and marriage/reproduction for the purposes of this story, especially because I don't think it's ludicrous that things could change by the year that this is supposed to take place in (although it may be very optimistic, public opinion has been changing). Sorry it's not 100% accurate there!
> 
> One final note: there is voyeurism in this chapter (no third party included) but both of the characters are fine with it even though it wasn't negotiated beforehand and it isn't immediately obvious how the watched party would feel.

"Seiji, I'm home!"

It's late, for me anyway... been trying to pick up some extra tutoring sessions so we can be a little more prepared for when the baby arrives. Not that late, but I'm so used to being home before Seiji that it's strange when I come home first. Phew, it's work though. It's way different working with kids one on one as opposed to a classroom setting. I'm not getting paid for this, but I've been trying to observe some special education enrichment sessions on the side. It's important to me that I teach all of my kids fairly, and I know I'm a little behind in terms of knowing how to work with disabled kids. I've been eating out the past month or so - partially because of work, and partially because while I've only done this since we learned that Seiji's knocked up, I've already stopped eating a ton of food that I like out of consideration for his nausea. Sometimes a guy just wants a burger, you know! ...And sometimes that burger makes your husband want to ralph. 

He's sitting by the window, a parenting book in one hand and a mug of ginger tea in the other. Seiji gets up from his spot and walks over to me. "Welcome back." I open up my arms and we hug, his chin resting on my shoulder as I lightly squeeze him. "Mmm..." he sighs, contented. 

I knead his lower back and he gives an appreciative grunt. "How's Daddy feeling today?" I ask and I kiss his cheek. 

He smiles at me, a ghost of a chuckle leaving his lips. "'Daddy', huh?" 

"I think it suits you." Leaning forward, I press my forehead against his. "Gotta get used to calling each other new names before the baby comes, right?" 

"Mmm." Seiji grasps onto my wrist and places my hand on his lower abdomen. Can't really feel anything through his clothes yet, but it makes my heart feel light and fluffy knowing that my baby's there. "I never thought of calling myself anything other than 'Father', but 'Dad' sounds good. I like it." 

"They can call you 'Father' when they're older and in trouble!" 

He snorts. "Our child? In trouble?" Memories of our occasional middle school delinquency rush to my mind. At least they were followed by even more studying. "I would never." 

"Heh." I caress his stomach. Recently, Seiji leaves his pants unbuttoned and slightly unzipped around the house. I swallow, because it excites me in more than one way that Seiji feels that he's growing even if I can't tell yet. Shouldn't think about that now, though. "For now, you're Daddy. The handsomest Daddy there ever was." 

"Pfft." He traces his fingers through my hair and I nuzzle him, reflexive. "What does that make you? Papa?"

I stand up straight, my entire body tingling at the thought. Happy energy spreads through me, every inch of me full of warmth. It's like I didn't just work 10 hours. "Papa..." I repeat to myself, a big, stupid grin spreading over my face. "I'm gonna be a Papa. I'm going to get to see my baby tomorrow!"

Seiji laughs. "You're very cute, Papa." 

"No, you." The mood shifts suddenly, or maybe I didn't notice it earlier because I'm always so giddy that Seiji's finally pregnant. Sometimes it's hard to pay attention to anything else, even if that something else is Seiji's eyes narrowing suggestively and his gaze lowering to my lips... or his hand resting dangerously close to my ass. Well. I'm down. We haven't had much sex since we learned Seiji was pregnant, what with the nausea and all usually killing the mood for him. I'm fine with slowing down our sex life while we're growing our family, but, at the same time, who in their right mind would turn down their hot as fuck husband?! I clear my throat. "You know, Seiji..." 

"What is it?" he asks, barely more than a whisper. 

"You might be a dad now, but you're still a man to me." I grip onto his hip. "A man I love very much."

"Ahh..." Seiji tilts his head down slightly and we kiss. First, barely more then a peck, but I confirm that I want more with a longer, second kiss... and then we're moving to the couch, slightly hurried, like teenagers, lips locked together and hands roaming each other's backs. Testing, Seiji pokes his tongue between my lips, and I let him in as I'm pinned against the couch, Seiji straddling my hips. 

I'm just getting into it when Seiji bolts up and puts a hand to his mouth, gagging. "You okay?" He shakes his head and I grab him, rushing him to the bathroom just in time. Ah, fuck. "I'm sorry," I try to console him as he empties his stomach. "I'm really sorry. I thought a breath mint after eating out was probably enough..." 

He coughs, finally empty. "No. Really bad." I put a cool towel to his head. "Brush your teeth next time, please. Or warn me." 

I guess being dads makes a whole new set of rules, for us and for our baby. I rub his back and hold him close. "Okay. Let me get you some more tea while you take a shower." 

While the kettle runs, I Bahoo search on my phone if there's a tea for killing your boner.

~*~

"Kobayashi?" This again. The nurse looks a little surprised when Seiji and I stand as he calls our name, but shakes his head. "Right this way."

The examination room looks both familiar and very different. It's been years since I've been inside one of these rooms, so it's to be expected. Most of the charts and stuff look similar, though. Seiji sits in the chair, rubbing his lower stomach defensively, as I look over everything. So much to read and know about... 

"So," the doctor says when she comes in, "how are you gentlemen doing?" 

"Very well," Seiji tells her. "Excited." 

She smiles at us. "Good. Today, I'll be dating your pregnancy and looking out for a few potential health issues. Sound good?" 

I slide my chair next to Seiji and hold his hand. "Yes, that sounds perfect." 

He hands Seiji a johnny. "I don't always do ultrasounds this early, but I think that it's a good idea in this case. I'm glad you thought ahead and told the nurses and me everything when you called."

My husband drapes the johnny around himself, including underneath his ass and thighs, and pulls down his pants. "Of course." 

She takes the probe and puts some gel on it. This is so strange and familiar, but there's no tension or anxiety here. Still... a part of me feels a little sad, for a second, before I push that aside. "It'll be cold for a sec, okay? You'll feel a little stretch." 

Seiji takes in a deep breath as she slides it in. I squeeze his arm and kiss his forehead. His smile tells me that he's okay and that I don't need to worry. A part of me still does, remembering before. But I guess he knows what he's doing this time. 

"Okay... right." She smiles as something appears on the monitor, clear through a black circle of liquid. "There they are!" 

I blink, mouth dropping open slightly. "Oh, wow..." I say, without even thinking. I see them, a little more defined than in my memory. I wonder if it's because Seiji's farther along or if it's because technology has improved in seven years. Maybe both? It's easier for me to tell where their head and their body is. There's an umbilical cord this time, too. Seiji squeezes my hand. Inside of him, the baby squirms. I laugh and wipe the dew from my eyes. I've waited so long for this... it seems kind of unreal that it's happening, for real. 

The doctor makes some measurements. It sounds less like an oncoming storm and more like a promise, now, when I hear their heartbeat. It's a song. "Looks like you're at nine weeks, five days... everything looks normal, the baby's developing well. I would like to look at the rest of your uterus in a moment."

Seiji speaks up, his voice trembling slightly with emotion. "Could my husband take some pictures first?" I hand him some tissues and he blows his nose. Man, I never thought that I'd see so much snot come from a guy this week... little known pregnancy symptom, I guess. 

"Of course. I'll make sure to get you some photos as well." 

"Ah, one sec." I take out my phone. "Can I take a selfie?" 

"Go ahead." 

Seiji snorts as I squat down by the monitor and make a peace sign with my spare hand, grinning as I hear the camera click. I take a couple more pictures of just the baby, and a small video, watching them move a little. "Whoa..." They stretch and kick. "You can't feel that, right?" 

"Not yet." Seiji puts a hand on his lower belly. 

"Soon enough, Dad," the doctor says. "You'll be glad you're taking these pictures." I get back on Seiji's other side and take a picture of him, too, his eyes still slightly red but as always unbearably handsome, our baby in the background. "Okay. I'm going to make sure the rest of your uterus looks okay, now. Just to be on the safe side."

She inspects his uterus and ovaries. "No cysts... that's good." I stroke Seiji's hair, and he smiles at me, reassuring me that he's okay. "Everything looks good. Congrats, dads! Looks like you've got a healthy baby so far." The probe gets removed, sanitized, and put back in its place. 

"Is there anything in particular that I should be doing? I'm very tired of the morning sickness," Seiji admits. 

"That should start subsiding in a week or two. Are you able to eat at all?" 

Seiji nods. "Minimal, but I can eat. Frequent small meals. I've managed to maintain my weight since I've gotten pregnant." 

"Hang in there for now. If it gets any worse or persists at this severity for much longer, I can set you up with a specialist. Just call me in a week or two, okay?" 

Reluctantly, Seiji nods. "Okay." 

"One more thing before we can send you home for the day." She takes a look at me, and then back at Seiji. "Genetic testing is available, if you two would like to know about any potential chromosomal defects that aren't detectable by an ultrasound. It's not mandatory, so you don't have to do it. It will also reveal the gender of the baby faster than waiting for it to become visible." (Seiji snorts lightly, but I don't think she notices.) "Would you like to?"

The thought of not having this baby due to something like Down's wasn't ever something that crossed my mind. We waited so long for this and wanted them so badly, I don't know if there's anything save for life-threatening conditions that would make us want to give them up. Seiji and I look at each other. He raises an eyebrow at me and shrugs. "I don't think so?" I answer for him. 

"I think we will manage," he confirms. 

"All right." She nods. "We do need to run a bit of blood work to check your hormonal levels and blood counts. I'll send you with some paperwork to go to a clinic and otherwise you should be all set to go. Any other questions?" Seiji shakes his head. "Okay. I'll see you in a month, then. Good luck." 

Seiji stashes away the information his doctor gave him in his book bag, along with the ultrasound pictures of our child. Since it's odd talking about it in public and I worry about Seiji getting a lot of funny looks, I send him the pictures via RHINE and spam him with happy emoji on our way to the train home. 

Next to me, Seiji snorts. He looks up from his phone and smiles at me. The sun shines through his hair, and, holy crap, I thought people were kidding when they said that pregnancy makes people glow but he looks absolutely radiant, divine. You'd think after being with one person for so long that the magic would start to wear off, but Seiji will always be amazing to me. Maybe even more, now. "I'm happy, too." 

"I can't wait to get home so I can look at the picture of our little nugget again," I say, not being able to hold myself back. 

He blinks. "Nugget..." 

"I wanna call them something cute!" 

Seiji closes his eyes and sighs, resigned. "I suppose that will do." 

We board our train and I stare at the selfie of me and our nugget, anticipation building deep in my stomach.

~*~

"Nnnnnn..."

I blink my bleary eyes and stretch out to an empty bed. It's still really dark out... I check my phone. 1 am? I've barely slept - no wonder why I feel tired. Sounds like Seiji's having a rough time in the bathroom, though. I feel so bad for him. Almost 12 weeks pregnant and still having all-day sickness, as I've taken to calling it. It seems to have slowed down a bit this week, and he told me that he's gained a few pounds of baby weight, but it's still a work in progress. 

Grunting, I get up and pad over to the bathroom, rubbing my face. Tired. I know I don't have it as bad as Seiji, so I can't really complain, but I do try to get up with him when he's sick so he doesn't have to be alone. As expected, the door to the bathroom is ajar...

...but when I peek in, I don't see him kneeling by the toilet. He's standing, checking himself out in the full length mirror. It's angled in such a way that I can see all of him in profile. His right hand is down in his pajama pants... I gulp, transfixed. "A-ah!" He's shaking, his legs jelly as his hand moves furiously in his pants. Seiji is definitely jacking off. I really can't help myself - I want to watch. 

With his spare hand, he traces his fingers along the gentle curvature of his lower belly, the proof that there's a baby inside him finally starting to be visible. The fabric is taut there, and a sliver of skin is visible even when he isn't jerking himself. I've found it kind of erotic myself... He shivers. "Hahh..." His right hand slows a little, and his left flattens to his belly, rubbing his bump before sliding up his shirt, flush against his pecs. After a minute, he groans, stopping for a minute to lift up his shirt higher, exposing his nipples. My dick twitches in my pants as I see that his nipples are completely hard. It might be my imagination, but I think they've gotten bigger and more swollen recently. Redder, too. I'm starting to breathe heavily. Staring at himself in the mirror, he traces his pecs, areola, the edges of his nipples. He shakes and bites down on his lip as he pinches both of them, one in each hand. "Dai, chi...!" he moans, humping the air desperately, aching for touch. 

"I'm here," I tell him, surprised at how deep my voice is. He jolts and turns to me, hands off his chest, blushing deeply. He seems at a loss for words, but not particularly ashamed. "Do you want me to help? Or I can leave."

"Please..." he breathes. 

"Hahh..." I pant and get behind him, putting my hands on his upper belly. He leans back into me, a bit stiff. "Relax. I'm your husband, and I love you. Every piece of you." 

He closes his eyes and moans softly. "Embarrassing..." One of his hands rests on his lower belly. The moonlight though the window hits it in just the right way, and its subtle curvature becomes obvious through light and shadow. 

I kiss the side of his neck and he trembles, my hand meeting his. "I did this to you. How could I not be turned on by it?" Seiji's eyes narrow but he keeps his eyes trained on his body as I bring my other hand down his pants and between his legs, cupping his mons as I carress his belly. "You look so handsome like this." 

"Mmmf..." He bites his lip as I stroke his hard-on, three fingers up and down. He's wet enough that I can hear his slick. "I'm really... starting to look pregnant with your child, now." 

"You are." Languidly, I grind against his ass. "Does it excite you?" He gulps and nods, trembling as I rub him faster. God. I can't tell which of us is more turned on by Seiji's body. My teeth sink gently into Seiji's shoulder and he whines. "Soon, you're going to be showing when you wear sweaters, even." 

He's putty in my hands. "I feel so sensitive, Daichi..." His hand goes up to his chest. "My nipples... they're so hard and swollen, all the time. I wonder if they will give away that you put a baby in me before my stomach." 

Ahhh, fuck. I pull down Seiji's pants and he closes his eyes, whimpering. Wow... I'm kind of amazed at the amount of slick between his legs, sticking to his inner thighs. I trace up his inner thigh with a finger and he moans. "Look at me." Slowly, he opens his eyes, and I take my finger into my mouth and lick it clean. "You taste so good..." 

"Daichi!" He rubs his ass against my hard-on, and I grunt, gripping onto his hips. 

Rolling my hips against his, I growl. "Wanna fuck your thighs."

His adam's apple bobs up and down as he gulps. "Yes." Quickly, I pull down my pants and boxers, positioning myself between his legs. Seiji's skin is so hot... I thrust forward and moan, the tip of my dick visible between his legs in the mirror. He trembles as I fuck them, chest raising and falling in rhythm with me. "Touch me," he begs. 

"Mmm." I kiss the back of his neck and move my hands up to his chest. 

"A-ahh..." Seiji's thighs squeeze me when my hands reach his pecs, my fingers splayed, his nipples between my index and middle finger. "Ahh!" He leans back against me and cries out as I brush my fingertips along them. They seem... harder and a little longer than before I got him pregnant. 

"Hahhh..." I can't help myself. I fuck his thighs faster. 

"Daichiiii," he moans, and fresh slick pools along the top of my dick. "Just a little more..." I try to take care, since Seiji told me that he's sensitive. He jolts and cries out as I pinch both of his nipples, his thighs squeezing me tight. "Yes!" I roll them between my thumb and index finger, my hips jerking forward erratically. I'm close, too. "Keep... going," he pants, and sticks his right hand between his legs again. Hmm. I reposition slightly and thrust more up instead of forward, my dick rubbing against his lips. "A-ahh!" He closes his eyes and whimpers, jerking himself as my dick stimulates his pussy and my fingers pinch his enlarged nipples. "I'm gonna...!"

"Me too!" Seiji cries out as he comes, his orgasm rippling through him. Most of his body goes slack, but he keeps his thighs tight together for me. With a few final thusts, my hands holding onto his hips, I finish, too, marking Seiji's thighs and pussy with my cum. Our fluids glisten on Seiji's legs in the moonlight. 

After we're done, Seiji turns around and kisses me, petting my hair. I kiss him back and rub his lower back. "Thank you, Daichi. That felt good." 

"For me, too." I pull down his shirt. "Wanna shower first?" 

"Mhmm." 

When we go to bed for real tonight, Seiji smells soft and clean in my arms as I spoon him, like spring, even though the weather is starting to change to fall.


End file.
